


Could it be Q hates Christmas trees?

by AnnaVronsky



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Glitter, MI6, Multi, Revenge, this was supposed to be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaVronsky/pseuds/AnnaVronsky
Summary: MI6 shennaginsChristmas Lights, Tinsel, Glitter, a surprise present, and revenge.What could possibly go wrong?





	Could it be Q hates Christmas trees?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabricdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/gifts).



James walked into Q’s office just in time to hear him start laughing as hard as James had ever heard Q laugh. Settling down into the couch across from Q’s desk he waited for Q to stop laughing then asked as dryly as he could “Is there something amusing Quartermaster” 

“Oh, stop being so formal 007 and yes there is something a bit amusing.”

“And that would be” James enquired leaning forward and meeting Q’s eyes as a smirk played on lips

“Well, you know how we have been having a hell of a time figuring out what to get Alec for Christmas?”

James signed and nodded

“I think I found something that will work. Come over here and tell me what you think.”

James moved behind Q and leaned over to see what was on Q’s computer, purposely crowding into his personal space while he read the article on the computer screen. 

Q leaned back into James’s chest knowing that he would be able to feel the moment James decided his present was a bad idea, about 30 seconds later he felt the older man tense and heard his heart speed up. 

“No, no, no, no, no way in hell Q, do you know what kind of damage he could do with that. We wouldn’t have a house within 15 minutes of him opening that up. What in the world are you thinking?” James exclaimed, pulling away from the desk pacing back and forth “Are you really that insane?”

Q started to laugh “Come on James you are overreacting. You saw how small it is, the amount of damage he could do is minimal. Plus, we have fire alarms and sprinklers in every single room. It is self-contained, and he will love it.”

“But the house” James sighed “We just got settled in and everything set up. I don’t want to start over again”

“James, he isn’t going to burn down the house, he may set the tree on fire but that isn’t anything we haven’t dealt with before, plus we are going to gift it to him during the company Christmas party on Christmas eve”

James grinned at Q as Q smirked at him “That Is brilliant, though M may have our heads” 

“Don’t worry I will pin all the blame on you” Q giggled

Suddenly the door flew open and Alec wandered in calm as can be. The look on his face was a mix of satisfaction and humor. 

“There you are. You should be aware James that M is looking for you”

“Why is he looking for me?”

Smirking Alec replied, “He may be under the impression that you are the one that set up all the Christmas lights in his office”

“I didn’t do anything of the sort” James glared at Alec “But I bet I can guess who did”

“I am sure you can, all three of us know I was the mastermind behind that”

“Alec Trevelyan do not get me involved in this. M has just forgiven me for the last prank you pulled and blamed on me.” Q hollered from behind his computer “James go ahead and go talk to M, I will have the video surveillance sent to his computer before you get there.” Glaring at Alec, Q started typing away. 

Ignoring the other two as they took turns glaring and shrugging shoulders at each other, Alec went over and poured himself a glass of the single malt scotch that Q had in his bookshelf and settled down into the couch that James had just been sitting on. After taking a drink and relieving himself of his tie he deemed it safe to talk, while watching James walk out the door. 

“Q, does M really thing that I had you involved in the last incident?”

“Of course not, he knows I would never be party to any of your ideas.” He smirked “Even when I do help I am smart enough to make sure I am never caught”

“Very funny. Is James gone?” Alec questioned. 

“Yep, he just walked onto the elevator. Why?”

“I need to know when to start running, I may have left out that not only did I cover M’s office in lights, but I covered eve’s desk in tinsel”

Trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably Q found himself doubled over gasping for air “You know M will eventually forgive you, but Eve, oh Alec she will never forgive you. I am going to have to break up with the two of you and move out just to keep myself safe.”

Alec grinned as he kissed his husband “You will never do that, you will just have to trust James and me to keep you safe. Now if you need me I will be hiding from James and Eve.”

“Just remember, neither of us knows anything about it, not especially about the blue eyes that I added to your face” Q laughed as he watched Alec walk out the door.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hello Eve, I have to admit I had doubts about the tinsel, but I really do love the look it gives the office” James smirked.

Eve’s head jerked up meeting his ice blue eyes “Why hello 007” her voice as cold as ice “You better pray that there is some proof that you did not do this, because if you do I will have your head on a silver platter that I will use for target practice. Now sit-down M is on a call, though how he got through all the lights to get to his desk is beyond me”

“Well, I am interested to see exactly what did happen in there since I had nothing to do with it” James muttered as he took a seat silently starting to plot against his husbands who he had no doubt had both been involved. 

“You had better hope that the file Q just sent me does prove you had nothing to do with it” M’s smooth voice interrupted 007’s thoughts, gesturing to his office “Why don’t you come in, good luck getting to a chair”

Walking in James found himself in awe of the light show in front of him. Chuckling he made his way over, under and around the strings of lights. Finally finding a chair he maneuvered into the chair while dislocating plenty of lights. M who had already figured his way in and out of the maze followed closely behind on his way to the desk. 

Taking up residence behind the desk M pulled up his computer and opened the file that Q had sent up “Now let’s see exactly who did this”

“Yes please, let’s figure this out and then let’s figure out how to get revenge” James practically purred

Clicking on the file the security camera footage started to play. At first, there was nothing to see within a few minutes through a shadow slipped into the room. Leaning forward both men watched intently as the shadow started stringing lights around the room. Whoever it was knew where the lights were and managed to stay out of them and in the shadows. After about an hour he was done stringing the lights and stopped to stare right into the camera. The two men then realized there was no way to see who it was since he was wearing a Santa beard, but the thing that was noticeable were the ice blue eyes staring into the camera, with a wink he walked through the lights and toward the outer office. 

Switching the camera view the two men then watched whoever he draped the tinsel both had seen all over Eve’s desk. Then again looked straight into the camera and winked one of his ice blue eyes before walking out the door. 

“Well 007 I don’t know about you, but I recognize those eyes at least” 

“M, so do I, but they aren’t mine. We both know I am not that tall, plus the hair was too long. That being said you can see where his green eyes were digitally enhanced to make them blue” James hissed "Pointing out where the green came through just after the man blinked. We both know who did this" James looked at M with a feral look in his eyes “Call Eve in, it’s time for the three of us to start a plan of attack, my husbands need to learn who is really in charge” 

Smirking M picked up the phone “Eve darling please come in, we are going to need your assistance”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day found all of MI6 getting ready for the annual holiday party, this year is different in that there were no missions going on so almost all of MI6 would be there. M had cleared out an entire floor for the festivities. 

After being banned from the preparations after setting one of the trees on fire James and Alec found themselves down in the gym working on their hand to hand combat. Alec had been stabbed on his last mission and had decided he needed more training before his next mission to avoid that happening again. James was happy to assist. 

After their sparring Alec went to work on some paperwork which they both knew was code for taking a nap in their office, James found himself in Q branch visiting Q. 

“Q, I thought we decided, weren’t going to make this as his Christmas present. He has already started one fire today. M may decide to put the three of us undercover in Siberia. Him for starting another fire, you for providing him with the ability and me for laughing” James groaned as he sat down

“You worry too much. How much trouble can he really get into with everyone around? Wait don’t answer that question, now be a good husband and go away so I can finish this before tonight”

“If you say so. I am going to go crash on the couch. How long are you going to be down here”?

“At least 4 or 5 more hours, please go away now” Q distractedly waved in James’s direction. James stole a quick kiss and then left Q in the bunker. 

Grinning he turned the corner, pulled out his phone firing off a quick text to Eve telling her it was time for the three of them to get some revenge.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
M, Eve and James stood in the doorway of Q’s office admiring their handy work, not only had they recycled the lights and tinsel but Eve had added some green and red glitter strategically placed to be sprinkled around the office and onto anyone who was walking through the maze of lights randomly. 

M grinned “Well we have one of them, let’s go finish the job”

Dancing in front of them Eve exclaimed “This really is the best Christmas ever, sweet, sweet revenge”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The trio of terror as Eve had started calling them got to the office that James and Alec shared. Knowing that Alec would be asleep he slipped his head in as quiet as he could and confirmed that Alec was indeed asleep. 

Closing the door as quietly as he could he motioned for the other two to join him. Swiftly and silently they covered the door frame with lights, more tinsel, and glitter. Knowing that as soon as he opened the door he would be accosted by the lights blocking his way out, tinsel to be frustrating then as he struggled through he would be sprinkled with glitter. 

As they rounded the corner the three of them burst into laughter “I can’t wait to see the glitter twins at the Christmas party tonight” Eve cackled “They will be the highlight of the party”

M stopped them and very seriously looked both James and Eve in the eyes “Now remember we agreed, I had nothing to do with this. I am the boss here and I need to be impartial, reserved, and certainly should not assist in petty revenge plots” he said just before he broke into laughter “Now let’s go set up for this party and let the two of them experience the consequences of their actions”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that day as the party started getting busy James sat in the corner and watched for his husbands to walk in. First came Alec with a furious look in his eyes. His blonde hair was sprinkled with green, red and silver glitter and a random piece of tinsel was stuck to his jumper. Meeting James’s eyes he beelined over walking through anyone who got in his way. 

“Don’t you look festive tonight” James purred as he took a drink and raked his eye over Alec “The jumper is nice, but I do think that the glitter may be a little bit much. But if you like it I like it to.”

Alec sat down, pouring himself a drink he hissed “You know damn well that I had nothing to do with that, and when I find out who set that up I am going to make sure he sleeps on the couch for at least a week” 

James was about to respond when Alec burst into laughter, looking toward the door, they saw Q walking in. He was covered head to toe in glitter, he looked like he had taken a shower in it. The two agents looked at each other and laughed harder than they had in months. “Ok, you don’t have to sleep on the couch for a week, just 2 nights or so because getting him was brilliant.” Alec gasped out

Q got to the table just as Alec finished, sitting he stared at James with a lethal look “Alec, you don’t have to blame James for the glitter, that was Eve’s idea. I told you if we pissed her off she would get even, she is more devious then all the 00’s combined. Now if you will please go get me a drink, I need to talk to James privately.”

Alec went and got Q his drink then found himself talking to M and Eve “I will give you three credit, you managed to get both of us. But you do realize that you have declared war.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about 006, I have been in my office on phone calls all day” M replied as he sipped his drink

Eve grinned “Bring it blondie, we both know I will win”

Clearing his throat Q walked up next to Alec with James close behind “Eve I think you will find that I have won and that the three of you will never be able to top this”

Grinning he handed Alec a box “Merry Christmas, now I want you to be careful with this, but I also want you to have fun” Smirking he stepped back and leaned into James. 

“You didn’t actually get that made, did you?” James whispered, “If you did we are both going to have to run for cover”

“Trust me, it is not going to be that bad, now be quiet I want to focus on the look on M’s face when he realizes what we gave Alec”

Alec stood there for a minute watching his husbands whisper back and forth before he very carefully unwrapped the box in his hands.

Opening it all the way he pulled out what looked like a watch, but it had a contraption on the bottom that looked like a sort of lighter. “Q dear you will have to explain to me what exactly this is”

“It is a personal hand-held flamethrower. You put it on like a watch then flick that switch on the bottom of your hand and you have about 10 seconds of flame coming out from your wrist”

“You gave him what” M gasped “Do you have any idea of what you have done”

“Yes, I do, I have won” Q laughed as he watched Alec wander away and aim his hand at the Christmas tree “See James I told you he wouldn’t burn down the house. Just a Christmas tree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fabricdragon for the 2017 Christmas Fic Exchange  
> Merry Christmas hope you enjoyed it


End file.
